Disco Inferno
by DashingYoungLass-HotAlbinoChik
Summary: What happens when two Twilight fans arrive in Forks a few days before Bella and Edwards wedding? And how do they get to the Cullen's house in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

The summer sun was hidden from view behind large gray clouds. Two teenage girls slipped on their sweatshirts as they walked along the forest path.

"Well, Bella was right, this place is miserable. Back home it's in the higher 70's." Emma mumbled to herself while brushing branches out of her way.

"Come on Emma, at least it's not raining." Just as Meg said that, raindrops began to hit the higher trees.

"Great job, Meg."

"Well, sorry. I'm the one usually complaining about the Washington's weather. But, then again, you are the pessimist." Meg said, leading the way down the trail.

"And cynic. At least we're having s'mores tonight." Emma instantly regretted saying that when Meg attacked her with a hug.

"Meg, off or no s'mores for you." Meg immediately let go.

"You know how I am with marshmallows!"

"Yeah, and anything related to Twilight." Emma teased, groaning as a smile spread across Meg's face.

"Wouldn't it be cool if the Cullen's were real?" Meg asked excitedly.

"Yes it would. But what about the bad vampires, like the Volturi and stuff?"

"Well, we wouldn't deliberately hunt them down or anything!" Meg said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She turned her head to look at Emma, which was a bad choice since she tripped over a large rock seconds later. She caught herself with her hands seconds before her face would've made contact with the dirt.

"Need some help up there Bella?" Emma teased after her laughter had died down. Meg's scowl was hidden behind the hair that had fallen in front of her face. Emma offered her a hand which she took as soon as she completed the small task of getting the hair out of her face.

"Two can play that game." Meg said playfully before yelling, "Hey Alice, Emma would **love** a four hour makeover!"

"You do know they aren't real." Emma said, wondering about the mental health of her friend.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Meg teased, fully doubting the existence of vampires. It was silent before a gust of wind caused Meg to pull her sweatshirt sleeves farther down. Meg spun around when she heard Emma squeal.

"Emma, where are you? This isn't funny!" Meg said, her voice shaking nervously after looking around for her friend for several minutes. She remembered the last thing she'd said after a few more minutes of searching, and sat down on a stump with a sigh.

"Just my luck! Their real and I won't even get to meet them!"

DISCOINFERNO

Alice carried Emma at dizzying speed through the woods until they reached a clearing where a large white house stood. Emma only stopped kicking when they walked through the front door.

"You do know Meg was only kidding about the four hour makeover, right?" Emma asked nervously. Alice only laughed, causing Emma to continue.

"I really should get back to Meg. She's almost as clumsy as Bella. She trips about every five minutes, especially out in the forest. She's probably freaking out that I'm gone too. Please, just put me down!" Emma pleaded as Alice ran upstairs to her enormous bathroom.

"Don't worry about her, I sent Edward to get her. He's going to be so mad." Alice said, setting Emma on the floor. Alice exited the room to go and retrieve the 'torture tools'. Slowly Emma edged toward the door but was stopped by Alice shouting, "Don't even think about it." And soon she was back with something dark blue in her hands and her trusty make-up bag, which was in a suit case.

"What are you going to do? What's that?" Emma asked, her eyes fixed on the dark blue object

"It's a dress, silly. You and Meg are going to be bridesmaids at the wedding." Alice said, while unzipping her suitcase.

"What wedding?"

"Edward and Bella's of course."

"Your not going to put me in that thing are you?"

"Not only that, but do a run though of your make-up and hair."

"Curse you Meg!" Emma yelled before Alice pushed her into the chair.

"Why is Edward going to be mad?"

"Because he thinks Meg is his wife-to-be."

"And you didn't mention Meg wasn't?"

"He never asked."

"You're my kind of girl."

"So let's get started."

Alice took a lock of Emma's hair and twirled it around the curling iron. Emma cringed, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she saw her hair curled and up in a style that reminded her of Hermione©.

"Nice, I actually think I like it." Emma said turning around in the mirror to get a good look.

"Now for the make-up." Alice said.

"Hang on don't go over board on the eyeliner and mascara, or I'll look Goth."

"You'll look perfect when I'm done." Alice was right. There was just the right amount of eye makeup and a light lip gloss and foundation.

"Wow, you really are good." Emma said after sitting with her mouth open in awe for a few minutes.

"Now for the dress, I guessed at the size so we might have to get it altered." Emma cautiously took the dress from Alice and went into the bathroom to change. It was 10 minutes before Alice heard anything from Emma.

"YOU STALKER!!" She came out of the bathroom, "How did you know my exact size?"

"I'm a good guesser. Oh, and my power helps a bit too." Alice said. "You look good."

"I think I actually like it." Emma said, looking down at herself. The dark blue dress fit her perfectly with spaghetti straps and a slightly full skirt. "So when does Meg's torture commence?"

"In about 10 minutes. OK, the rehearsal is on Saturday at 6. The wedding is on Sunday at 2 o'clock, be there at 12 or else."

"Or else what?" Emma said, and Alice flashed her sparkling teeth. "Oh."

"Ouch." Alice said, her eyes going out of focus for a second.

"What?"

"Meg just twisted her ankle." Alice said before braking into laughter.

"I hope you're not putting her in heels, she'll break her leg going down the aisle."

"Don't worry she's in flats."

"OK see you on Sunday."

"AND Saturday."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Emma said, changing into her normal clothes.

(A/N: At this time I, Emma, asked Meg what a gay vampire would be like. And meg gave me a disaproving gaze.)

"ALICE!" Someone shouted from downstairs.

"Sounds like Edward's home." Emma mumbled to herself, pulling on her shirt.

"Yes Eddiepuss?" Alice asked her eyes wide and innocent.

"What kind of sick joke is this? And why are their two human girls in our house?" He asked, appearing in the doorway with Meg still clinging to his neck from her spot on his back.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Meg announced, covering her mouth before jumping off Edwards back and running to the toilet.

"You're lucky she didn't puke all over you **Eddiepuss**." Emma said in a mocking tone.

"Alice, you have some explaining to do." Edward said, shaking Emma's comment with a glare.

"It's not my fault, you should have been more observant. You didn't have to kiss her."

"YOU WHAT?" Emma shouted.

"I can see why Bella likes you." Meg said from the bathroom.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

AN: Hope you guys like this! It's our first comedy and we're doing it together! If you want to check out some of our other work, our pennames are tunagirl and RealLifeBella530. Review please!

Emma and Meg (Dashing Young Lass and Hot Albino Chick; it will be explained later, don't ask.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well it's just Emma today, and she doesn't know why she's speaking in 3rd person. Well please review Meg and Emma are quite sad that they have none. Read on!!

"You okay in there Meg? If you are I think we should get out of here. They look like there about to rip each other apart!" Emma said through the bathroom door. The sound of a toiler flushing reached her.

"Okay, I feel better now. Keep your eyes closed when you're on the back of a running vampire." Meg said limping out of the bathroom.

"Is Carlisle home?" She asked both Edward and Alice.

"He will be in 10 seconds. But your ankle will be fine just ice it and stay off of it for a few days."

"Ok then I'll se you later." Meg said.

"Not so fast I haven't done your make-up and you still need to try on your dress."

"Don't forget her hair" Emma said pushing Meg into the salon chair. Alice came and stood behind her and picked up the curling iron.

"My hair doesn't exactly curl."

"It will, don't even think about it Edward! Do you want to hurt Meg?" Alice said after a short vision

"Possibly," he mumbled.

"Let the torture begin," Alice said, "Edward, OUT!"

"Fine," And he walked out the door. "Wait, I know you from one of Alice's visions. You're my adopted son, *'s future girlfriend aren't you?"

"What?! My story's coming true? NO!!" Meg yelled as Alice finished her hair.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Edward mumbled on his way out the door.

"It's ok you only date him,"

"Oh ok" Meg said breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh my gosh, I love it. How did you get it to curl?"

"Oh I have my ways by the way you owe me a bottle of hair spray. Now for the make-up."

Meg sat patiently for the whole 10 seconds it took Alice to do her make-up. The eyeliner and mascara made her blue eyes stand out and the rest was very natural, just a little lip-gloss and foundation.

"Wow, thanks Alice. But why am I getting all dressed up?"

"The wedding of course." Alice said soon before she was attacked by the squealing Meg.

"Calm down! Yeash, Emma didn't act like this."

"I'm not as obsessed as she is."

"It's OK Meg,"

"I'm just so happy." Meg said letting go of Alice.

"Ok now for the dress," Alice said giving Meg a dark blue dress. Meg walked into the bathroom and changed quickly before walking out, her brow furrowed.

"How did you now my exact size?" She asked Alice, who sighed loudly before explaining.

"Oh well I love it and it fits like a glove." Meg said, spinning around in front of the mirror. Her blue dress was the same colour as Emma's, but slightly different style. Meg's was a halter and had a longer fuller skirt.

"You ready to go Meg? People are going to wonder where we are and I want to hear the full story of how you got here not the abridged version."

"Ok I'll see you Saturday Alice." Meg said stripping off her dress and putting her cloths on. They both walked out of the house and out onto the driveway.

"Do you now which way's too town?"

"Sort of, I know we have to cross the Calawah River on a bridge." Meg said, looking down the long winding road. A car suddenly pulled up as they reached the end of the drive way.

"Need a lift ladies?" A blonde boy who looked only a few years older than Meg and Emma asked.

"Sure." Meg said, stepping into the car.

"Meg we don't even know this guy." Emma whispered, pulling her back.

"Yes we do. It's Mike Newton."

"Oh that makes all the difference." Emma said. "Ok we need to get to the Fork's campground."

"I can take you there, hop on in." He said and after a few seconds of silent argument Meg grudgingly took the passenger seat.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He said offer Meg a hand. She shook it softly.

"I'm Meg."

"If we get into an accident, it's your fault." Mike said, with a smirk.

"Why would It be my fault, you're the one driving." Meg replied, completely confused.

"Because I'm so distracted by your beauty." He said. Meg sat there silent for a few seconds just staring as him in disbelief.

"Um, apparently I'm going to be taken in the future." Meg said eventually before the car lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

'Help me' Meg mouthed to Emma when Mike was focused on the road again, but Emma just laughed. Then Mike turned on her.

"If I could rearrange the Alphabet I would put U and I together."

"Really? Because I would put F and U together. You need better pick-up lines, those are WAY over used." The rest of the drive was spent talking about effective pick-up lines.

"See you around ladies, here's my number." He said handing them a piece of paper. "Call me."

"Don't think I will." Emma muttered under her breath before tuning and ripping the paper. Meg hi-fived her as soon as Mike drove off.

"Wow, I thought Mike was supposed to bet the sweet kid. Maybe he just really needs a date for the wedding." Meg said as they walked back to their campground.

"He's coming to the wedding?" Emma asked.

"I think so. We'll have to avoid him." Meg said, while Emma looked horrified. The two walked towards the campsite in silence. "Why did we actually give him good pick-up lines, by the way can I have his number?"

"What!? Are you MENTAL??"

"I was thinking of giving it to Olivia."

"Oh, well in that case, here." Emma said, handing the two halves of paper to Meg.

"Where have you been?! The hike wasn't supposed to take you 4 hours!" Emma's grandmother said.

"We decided to take a longer, more beautiful one. It really made us get in touch with our inner self." Emma said and Meg stifled a laugh.

"Tell us when your going somewhere for longer than we thought, okay? You had us worried."

"Okay." Emma said before she ran with Meg into their tent.

DISCOINFERNO

"So what's the plan of action to avoid Mike?" Meg asked.

"Find someone and pretend they're your boyfriend, dibs on Jacob."

"No fair, besides he probably has a girlfriend."

"I thought you didn't like Jacob?" Emma asked puzzled.

"Well, I don't but he's the only decent single canon." Meg said, pouting.

"Good point, you could go for * apparently you hook up later, might as well get a head start."

"Okay…That sounded a little odd. And what if I don't even like this * guy? And how am I supposed to know what he looks like since he's adopted?" Meg asked quickly.

"Go up to Alice and ask which one he is. She'll be thrilled."

"Yeah probably a little too thrilled. What am I supposed to say to him? 'Hi I'm Meg I heard we were going to date in the future and my friend told me to get a "head start" so we could avoid a guy called Mike Newton?' Yeah, that's not going to work." Meg said, breathing heavily after so many words.

"Well of course not you phrased it wrong. Your supposed to say, 'Hey I'm Meg, I'm sure your aunts told you all about me. We're supposed to date in the future, so pretend you're my boyfriend so some creep doesn't…well…you know."'

"I sure hope he doesn't 'well you know'!" Meg said, forming quotation marks in the air.

"We have to go to the rehearsal Saturday." Emma started. "We'll ask Alice to introduce you two."

"When you say we you mean you right?"

"Exactly," Emma said climbing into her sleeping bag and grabbing a book.

"You know, we don't really have a car, and I don't want another ride from Newton, so we're gonna have to walk." Meg said, breaking the silence that had formed while they read.

"Crap, please don't kill yourself that might put a bit of a damper on the wedding." Emma said and Meg stuck her tongue out at her.

"Maybe the Cullens could pick us up?" Meg said when suddenly a phone rang.

"I thought you didn't have a cell phone?" Emma asked. "I don't do you?"

"No," Meg said, she hesitantly reached towards the mysterious cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meg! It's Alice."

"Hi Alice, did you perchance stick a phone in my sweat shirt when I wasn't looking."

"Yep, there's one in Emma's pocket too."

"Okay, why did you call?"

"To let you know I'll pick you up on Saturday and on Sunday the wedding party limo will pick you up. Oh and I'll introduce you to Eli."

"Okay, see you there." Meg said, but Alice had already hung up. "Emma check your pockets."

"Why," Emma said peering over her book.

"You'll see."

"Sweet! And iPhone! I've wanted one. Where the hell did it come from?"

"We both got one, and there form Alice."

"Oh…cool!"

"I know. We should get to sleep the rehearsal's tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Meg."

"Goodnight Emma," Both flashlights turned off and darkness enveloped the girls.

After A/N: OK Meg don't get mad at me for sending you a completely unedited copy, here's an edited one. Don't forget to review, we love them!

Emma


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, but I (Meg) was being bad and not typing up the chapters so Emma took over and typed this beautiful, long chapter for you. Hope you like it, and I can at least claim to writing it with her and editing it after it was typed. Hope you enjoy it! Burn baby burn!**

**~Meg**

**Disclaimer: We do not claim anything that could get us sued!**

"You girls up yet?" Someone called from outside the tent.

"No," Meg said from under her sleeping bag.

"Well there's someone here for you, she says she knows you. Her names Alice." Emma's grandma said.

"Oh no! The rehearsal," Both Emma and Meg said as they shot out of bed and dashed out to get their clothes on.

"One minute please," Emma called while pulling on a t-shirt. They both quickly ran out of the tent flap and into the drizzling rain.

"Good morning!" Alice said cheerily, grabbing their hands and pulling them towards a silver Volvo. Meg's mouth dropped open as Alice pushed them inside.

"Good morning Emma, Meg." Edward said from the front seat.

"Edward said my Porsche was too flashy and Carlisle was at work, so I tried to take the Volvo, but Edward wouldn't let me drive so he's here too." Emma quickly gave Edward the 'I'm watching you' glare and made sure Meg was in the back seat.

"No need to be so rude Emma," Edward said.

"No need to read my mind then," Emma sharply retorted, since Edward had heard her use his name with many other colourful words.

"Well, we're off to the rehearsal!" Alice said.

"I thought that it was tonight?" Meg inquired.

"Well we have to get you guys ready." Groans issued from both Meg and Emma as the Volvo sped off out of the campground.

"You only took 20 minutes yesterday, and that was for the wedding." Meg protested before yawning.

"You guys don't want to spend the day in the rain, do you? After you guys are ready, you can hang out with the family." Alice said.

"Do you guys have Guitar Hero?" Meg asked, her eyes closed and voice slow.

"Yes, but you're not going to be able to beat us."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"What time is it? Meg looks dead." Emma commented.

"Oh, it's 6 o'clock."

"What! You woke me up at 6!? I NEED MY SLEEP!" Meg yelled suddenly, scaring everyone in the car.

"Give her coffee, she'll be fine." Emma commented. "While you're at it get me some too." They arrived at the Cullens' house with Starbucks© in hand and smiles on everyone's faced, except for Edward and Meg's, their glares could kill.

"Why are you all mad and angsty, Edward?" Alice asked him cheerily.

"Your intelligent, guess."

"Um…does it have to do with Emma?'

"Half of it, she has an interesting vocabulary, in a few languages." (true I know how to cuss you out in French, Korean, and Italian.)

"Well, what's the other half, Eddiepuss?" Alice asked as Edward turned the car the car into the driveway.

"Meg," he mumbled so you could barely hear him.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who kissed you!" Meg yelled from the backseat.

"You could have said something!"

"Didn't me hitting you say enough?"

"I guess not." Emma muttered under her breath as Meg and Edward continued to argue.

"Edward, you better watch out. Meg gets very angry when she's tired and she hasn't drank much of her coffee."

"You two sound like a bickering old couple," Alice said, as they stopped in front of the house.

Alice received two death glares as everyone climbed out of the car.

"What?" Edward said suddenly. Meg locked eyes with him for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Thanks Meg. And, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're a good kisser." She called as Alice pulled her inside.

"You're really asking for it you know." Emma said. "He's defiantly got some attitude and yet every girl on the planet is falling in love with him, strange."

"I'm not really in love with him, I was just teasing I just want him and Bella to live happily ever after."

"You know, we haven't met Bella yet." Emma pointed out.

"We'll meet her tonight."

"Can't wait," Emma said unenthusiastically.

"You seem excited,"

"Well if Edward's a whiny git then what's Bella going to be like?

"I'm sure Bella will be lovely, and Edward was just pissed because he accidently kissed me two days before his wedding."

"You never did explain to me what happened. And no leaving things out."

"Well I tripped, again and he came from behind me and picked me up off of the ground and slung me on his back." Meg explained as Alice did her hair. "Once we were at the edge of the forest he put me on my feet and kissed me full on the mouth so I started to hit him. He eventually stopped and once he saw it wasn't Bella, he threw me not to gently on to his back and ran to the Cullens house."

"Wow…I thought he would've realized you weren't Bella a little sooner." Alice said, finished with Meg's hair which was in a curly ponytail, and applying just a little make up.

"He's not the brightest twit I'm guessing?" Emma said.

"Oh you're so nice aren't you?" Meg said getting out of the chair.

"I think he was just a little preoccupied." Alice said, gesturing for Emma to get into the chair.

"Preoccupied with what?" Emma asked skeptically before sitting in the chair.

"Oh-ah-well-you know, wedding stuff."

"Like the dresses? I'm sure he would look lovely in one, pink with frilly edges." Emma said.

"Yeah, why would Edward be worried about the wedding? All he wants to do is get married to Bella!" Meg pestered again while slipping on the cute sundress Alice had bought her.

"Was he worried about the _honeymoon?_" Emma continued.

"I don't think he was worrying exactly."

"I am so glad he didn't think of breaking the 'after wedding' rule!" Meg said suddenly getting it.

"Just be quiet so I can fix your hair, Emma." Alice said exasperated.

"We win." Meg said.

"British Invasion!" Emma yelled putting the strap of the guitar controller over her shoulder.

"Calm down Emma. Let's do…My Name is Jonas." Meg said and Emmett selected it.

"Prepare to be Terminated, Emmett.' Emma said pretending to be the terminator while she picked out a punk player.

"Okay, everyone's doing expert." Meg said and everyone obliged.

"Meg, I think I'm getting carpal tunnel!" Emma yelled half-way through the song.

"I thought you already had it!" Meg yelled back over the music.

"Oh, right! It hurts!"

"Keep playing Emma! Don't give up!"

"Ah, just like a day at the beach." Emmett said over Emma's cries of pain. Both Meg and Emma glared at him and as if they could read minds they bothe kicked him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Emmett yelled from his spot on the floor.

"No it isn't. It never says you can't kick players! There aren't really any rules."

"Game's over! Face it, we beat you!" Emma said.

"You guys ready to go?" Carlisle called from the hall.

"Yeah one sec," Emma and Meg booked it out of there before Emmett got up.

"We win!" They called before running out to the car. The screen also declared them winners and in his anger, Emmett broke the controller.

"Emmett you have to buy a new controller." Jasper called as he went out the front door. Emmett took his own car to the rehearsal so he wouldn't eat us alive.

"Meg, Emma, you are going first and second with…Jasper and Emmett."

"Um, okay, why aren't you and Rosalie with your spouses.I mean boyfriends?" Meg asked, getting in the front of the line. Jasper came up beside her and took her arm.

"No, for the moment we're not boyfriend/girlfriends." Jasper said.

"You don't have to cut off the circulation in my arm Emmett." Emma said trying to loosen his grip.

"You didn't have to kick me." He replied.

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't."

"Shut up you two and walk." Alice said and they started down the aisle. Emmett tried several times to trip Emma and almost succeeded but Emma almost took him down with her.

"We are gathered here, yada yada yada, rings,"

"We don't have to go through the whole ceremony." Bella sad and the minister nodded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The rehearsal was over before they knew it and Meg and Emma were walking back up the aisle.

"Jasper, ouch!" Meg said as he gripped her arm tightly and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were pitch black.

"Um…someone, a little help here?" Meg said, backing into one of the pews. Emmett came running at Jasper who was about to pounce on Meg and tackled him to the ground.

"Jasper! What's wrong with you?" Edward soon cam over to help and they both led Jasper outside. Emma walked over to Meg who had fallen over the pew in her attempt to run away.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Great, a vampire just tried to attack me; I'm feeling great, just peachy."

"Why did he attack you?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You're kinda bleeding."

"I am?"

"Yes, there, on your hand, it looks like cuts from your finger nails."

"Oh, oops."

"Nice."

"You girls want something to drink," Emmett said coming back inside the church. "There's some punch outside."

"Sure." They both said, and Emmett handed them both cups.

"Is it just me, or does this punch taste weird?" Meg asked after another cup.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is though."

"Burn baby burn! Disco inferno! Burn baby burn!" Meg and Emma sang on the dance floor three cups of punch later.

"Alright you guys time to go home." Esme said. "Emmett I'd like to have a word with you, NOW!" She added in a harsh tone, she walked the two girls to the car and made sure that they were buckled in. "Did you spike their punch?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Did you?" Esme asked forcefully.

"Yes, but they deserved it." Esme's answer for him was a smack across the head.

"Hey, that hurt!" He said, rubbing the spot she has hit.

"Well, you deserved it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, wow, what happened last night? My head is killing me." Emma said the next day.

"I don't know but please stop that music."

"Someone must have texted me."

"Who?"

"Alice. She says to take one of the pills she left in your pocket and that she would pick up in 10."

"Okay…here's a pill. Head…hurts." Meg said drowsily before taker her own.

"Wow, I feel better." Meg commented about 20 minutes later from the back of Alice's car.

"Might we ask why we woke up with a hangover?" Emma said.

"Emmett spiked your punch, sorry I couldn't warn you."

"And why couldn't you warn us?"

"I was having too much fun watching you guys." She said before laughing.

"So we want to know what we were doing?"

"Two words: Disco Inferno."

"Oh, no." Emma groaned.

"You'll find it on YouTube tomorrow, but we have work to do, and only an hour and a half to do it."

"Oh no we'll never make it." Meg said sarcastically.

"Be nice or I'll put it on the homepage of Google." Alice warned.

"How would you do that?"

"I'm a pretty good hacker, if I do say so myself."

"No one would recognize us."

"Oh yes they would, you guys actually said your names and cell phone numbers into the mic. Oh, be careful because Mike wrote them down."

"Great." Meg and Emma both said sarcastically before groaning.

"Well if it makes things better you can listen to Green day while you're getting ready." A loud 'YES' issued from Emma and a groan from Meg. "Don't worry I have some of your favorites as well."

Hair and make-up took five minutes for each of them. They slipped into their dresses and shoes before recruiting Alice to help them with a little plan they had.

"So since you're an awesome hacker do you think that you could change the scores for us on guitar hero?" Meg asked.

"Easy," Alice said. "Oh Meg your not wearing heels, your flats are at the end of the closet."

"Can I please wear heels? I love heels." Meg pouted.

"You'll break your ankle." Emma sang from where she sat watching Alice work her magic.

"Will not," Meg retorted.

"Yes, you will besides we don't have enough heels for you." Alice replied.

"Fine," Meg said defeated.

"OK everyone, time to line up," Alice called. Meg stood carefully next to Jasper, making sure she didn't dig her nails into her hand again.

"What has you so happy?" Emmett asked Emma when she took his arm.

"Oh, nothing." Emma said, holding back laughter.

"Okay, look alive people. Ready Meg?" Alice asked and she nodded. "Go."

The wedding proceeded smoothly. Bella looked beautiful and Edward look blissfully happy. It seemed like the ceremony went on for ages before we finally exited the church.

"Loved your dancing last night." Emmett whispered. Emma didn't respond, instead she stabbed his foot with her heel. "Ouch!" Emmett yelled, drawing attention to himself.

"Shut up you baby." Emma whispered through her teeth while still smiling.

"Your lucky there's so many witnesses around or you would be in a lot of pain."

"Your empty threats don't scare me." Emma said as they walked out of the church. "Come on, off to the reception and NO spiked punch."

"Fine. But you guys were HILARIUS!"

"By any chance, did we do anything else while we were intoxicated?"

"Hmmm, does Willy Wonka bring anything to mind?"

"Oh gawd, no."

"All on tape."

"I hate you."

"Join the club." We walked toward the limo and climbed in. A handsome young man stopped Jasper as he made his way to the limo. Meg stepped in front of him and climbed in after Emma.

"Who is that dashing young lass?" He asked him?

"Oh hi Jacob. Which one the albino or the tan one?"

"The tan one."

"Oh, that's Emma."

"Emma…" He said, with a quizzical look upon his face. He stroked his chin as he thought about the name and tried it out on his tongue. "Thank you kind sir. I must go and rescue the fair maiden from her brawny captor."

Jasper stared in disbelief as Jacob walked off to his car.

"EEMA! I'll save you!" Jacob said, flying through the air at the reception hall.

"Ouch!" Emma screamed when he landed on her.

"Oh, Emmypoo, I'm sorry." He said, still on top of her.

"Sorry, not to be rude but who the hell are you?"

"I am Jacob Black. I have com for you my love!"

"Cut the 18th century crap."

"Yo, Emmett who's the hot albino chick?" A guy with red hair said.

"What? Meg?"

"Yeah, Meg…" and the guy ran off.

"See ya *." * walked over to Meg who was watching the conversation between Emma and Jacob. The fight between them had started to attract attention, including that of Mike Newton.

"Emma I can see your pantaloons," Meg said in a British accent. Mike bent down to (an: check) talk to Emma.

"Hope the fall didn't hurt because you must be an angle."

"The fall didn't hurt but coming up sure did." Then he started to go for Meg, Meg quickly grabbed the nearest boy to her.

"Pretend you're my boyfriend."

"OK," * said. And she kissed him. * was shocked for a second but then just went with it.

"Nice 5 Meg…um…Mike's gone now…you can stop now." Emma continued. Meg broke away slowly, her face bright red and lips swollen.

"Sorry about that. There's this creepy guy named Mike who keeps trying to hit on us." Meg said shyly.

"Oh, glad to be of assistance. By the way I'm *."

"Oh, so you're my future boyfriend. At least my future self has good taste."

"Huh?"

"Alice," Meg explained.

"Oh, you want to go dance?"

"Sure but I'm not too great at dancing I trip…a lot."

"That's OK,"

"Ah, young love, now GET OFF!" Emma said. Jacob scrambled off of her and to his feet before offering her a hand.

"Thank you, kind sir." Emma said, using his hand to help herself up.

"Would you care to dance?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, just don't fall on me."

"Ah you prankster, you." Emma sighed and took Jacob's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Both Meg and Emma danced with their new 'friends' for a few hours learning a lot about them.

"So why are you talking like your straight out of a Shakespeare play?" Emma asked.

"I heard you were quite fond of those strapping young British lads."

"Uh..well you heard wrong."

"Oh, well, then that makes talking easier."

"Oh, he can actually speak normally?" Meg asked when she walked up next to Emma with *.

"Apparently." * muttered. Everyone watched as Bella and Edward shoved cake into teach others faces.

"You know Eddypuss is going to have to puke that up later." Emma commented.

"It makes it even funnier." Meg said after nodding.

"So here's my number Emma I have to go, see you around?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"Oooooh…Emma's got herself a boyfriend." Meg said, making kissy faces.

"Oh shut up or I'll trip you"

"I'd probably trip myself first."

"So I'd trip you again."

"Fair enough."

"Bye Meg, my grandmother's leaving but here's my number. See you soon."

"Yeah, in a few years." Meg said, waving goodbye to *.

"Are those tears in your eyes?" Emma said.

"No…my contacts are bothering my eyes." Meg lied.

"Liar, you had laysic a year ago."

"Well…my prescription changed because of my astigmatism and I had to get contacts again."

"Lasik completely corrects your vision."

"Not with astigmatism!"

"You haven't put contacts in the entire week!"

"You were…sleeping."

"I've been waking you up with Disco Inferno every morning and reading till you were asleep."

"Find…they were tears. I don't want to wait a few years!"

"You end up marrying him, quit complaining."

"Who told you that? And why didn't I know?"

"Alice, and you didn't even know the guy."

"So…why would she tell you and not me?"

"You would have flipped and not to mention you two were a cute couple."

"Well were going to be a cute couple because I've decide I'm not waiting a couple of years."


	5. Chapter 5

"OK whatever, I'm going to get cake."

"Can you grab me some, the dancing took a toll on my ankle."

"You tripped didn't you?"

"No…okay, maybe I did. But will you get me some cake?"

"Lazy bum," Emma said, and got up to retrieve the cake.

"Roselie almost didn't give me two pieces she thought I was going to eat both of them."

"Why wouldn't she let you eat two?"

"She said that I wouldn't fit in the dress anymore."

"You wouldn't become suddenly fat after only two pieces of cake!"

"I know she also thought that there wouldn't be enough for everyone."

"Ok, whatever, give me the cake!"

"Picky picky, here yah go."

"Thank you!" She said before taking a large bite of cake.

"Congradulations!" Meg and Emma called after Edward and Bella's limo.

"Hey, girls, you can spend the night at our house tonight if you'd like." Esme said, sneaking up on Meg and Emma, efficiently scaring Meg.

"OK I'll just call my grandparents." Emma stepped away formt he crowd that was screaming congradulations over to a more quiet part to make the call.

"So where exactly ware they going on the honeymoon?" Meg asked Esme.

"I think they decided on Paris."

"Oh, how romantic! I've always wanted to go to Europe."

"Erlack, way to mushy in my opinion." Emma said as she got back. "Oh and don't worry yo'll go to Europe, and they said yes."

"Sweet."

"Okay, you can ride home with Emmett."

"Do we have to?"

"Its either that or Mike newton."

"Okay, we'll go with Emmett!" They said quickly looking around nervously. Their save gaurds had left more than an hour ago.

"Emmetts leaving in five minutes just to let you know." Alice said.

"I need to have a talk with you Alice." Meg said glaring at her.

"You told her?"

"You knew I would."

"Well…I felt like asking anyway."

"EMMETT, your 90 milees over the speed limit!" Meg screamed digging her nails into the armrest.

"Hey, watch the leather, and its fine, I have fast reflexes." Emmett said. A few seconds later he slamed on the breaks, Meg flew forward before her harness caught her and hit her head on the dashboard.

"Ouch!" Meg yelled, rubbing her forehead. "Apparently you do have good reflexes."

"Oh, this happens a few times in the future to you, your fine."

"Why does everyone know my future?!?!"

"Calm down."

"I think I have whiplash." Emma commented for the back seat. "Why did you stop?"

"Because there was a squirrel, I love squirrels."

"I hope someone runs over it," Emma said cruely.

"Be nice to Rodrick,"

"You named him?" Meg asked.

"Yeah…he is." Meg said and then screamed when the squirrels turned toward her and had red eyes. "Emmett do squirrels usually have red eyes?" Meg asked quickly.

"No why?"

"That one does,"

"HERMY!"

"Okay..why does that sound farmiliar?" Emma said quietly from the back seat.

"Its going to kill me, DRIVE Emmett DRIVE!" Meg screamed.

"I thought you didn't like it when I drove fast?"

"Just go!"

"Now I know why, I read a fan fiction about that, oh no cannon AND fanfiction is coming true?? Meg stay away from me in our Junior and Senior year."

"Uh, Emma I have worse things to worry about…like MY stories!"

"Um, Emmett, I think you should drive now, the squirell…"

"Hermy."

"Hermy is right outside Meg's window."

"Oh fine be that way." And he drove off.

"Well I have some things to worry about too, the fact that I end up as both a vampire and a werewolf. Best wishes to your family, hope they're ok."

"Thanks, Emma." Meg said sarcastically.

"What are you two bickering about?"

"Our stories, go read them they're written by tunagirl and RealLifeBella530. Oh what a shameless plug." Fnished Emma.

"Wow, Emma…" Meg said.

"I'll have to go check those out." Emmett said. "And anyone else who could possible somehow be either reading or hearing this should too."

"Why do I feel like I'm in a commercial?" Meg asked to no one inparticular.

"We do not take responisbiblity for the following but is not limited to bloody nose, nausea, tripping, falling off a cliff, attaced by the volturi, vomiting, actsof random 'Disco Inferno', fainting, being cunfuzzled, talking in old English, blindness, cheesie pickup lines, being changed into a vampire, cold feet, random acts of environmentalism, bursting out in Phantom of the Opera, organ failure, beaing able to beat someone up in high heels and a prom dress, dislocated elbows, people falling on your, constantly loosing pens (don't ask), Ninjas and the Mafia hunting you down, death by French toast, getting a slug stuck to your foot, having random idea's to add to your disclaimer, maiming a vampire animals, getting hit in the head with flying objects when stopping really hard, getting clausterphobic in a small town, brittle bones, carple tunnel, being attacked by to be boyfriends and/or vampire squirrels, hitting your head on the dashboard, spraining your ankle, breadking video game controllers, random bouts of ryming, death by rain, and escessive use of the word 'pantiloons."

"Wow…that was kind of scary. I think I'll get out now since we're here." Meg said before climbing out of the jeep and tripping over her seatbelt.

"I don't take responsibility for that." Emma said.

"I wish you did then I could sue you." She mumbled while walking towards the house.

"I heard that meany!" Emma called bfore running (without tripping in heels) to catch up with her.

"Why would you sue me?"

"For making fun of my clumsiness all the time and scaring me with your extensive disclaimer so that I got out of the car." They walked up to the door where Emmett was waiting.

"I feel dizzy now."

"I wonder if you have a concussion? You sure have hit your head enough."

"Quite yelling, I can hear you fine." Meg said covering her ears while she walked through the door Emmett held open.

"Are you sure your okay?" Emma asked warily.

"I don't think so." Meg said, swaing on her feet. They entered the hall and Meg started swaying a lot more, she caught her foot on the door and passed out. It look as if she was going to fall but then a pair of sturdy arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"Um…did she just pass out?"

"Yeah, I think so. Where did * come from?"

"I have no clue."

"Where did you come from." Emma asked.

"Uh…I live here."

"Oh I've never seen you." Emmett said.

"That's because I'm a," he paused for dramatic affect. "NINJA!"

"Really? Weird because Meg's a ninja too, and I'm in the mafia!" Emma sarcastically said.

"EMMYPOO!!" someone shouted whole flying throught the air overhead.

"Oh great, not again," and Emma stepped aside allowing Jacob to crash on top of the barley concious Meg.

"Great you knocked her out again. She gunna go brain dead if this doens't stop."

"Um…guys , why is she talking?" * said.

"I wobe you twoo frodo." She mumbled.

"Who's Frodo?"

"Some short punk, Jacob you better get off of her." Emma said.

"Hey Emmett, want to play guitar Hero?" Alice asked, suddenly sitting in from of the TV.

"Sure." Emmett said, walking over while Emma helped * get Meg upstairs.

"So whats the high scores?" Alice asked as she stifled a laugh.

"Well they'er all mine," He said going to the high score list. "EEEEEEEKK!" As he saw every spot was taken by a M.E. "I'll get you back my pretties and your…"

"Marshmellows too!" Alice added. Meg shot up out of the bed she was on.

"We have marshmellows?!"

~FINE~

Hope you guys enjoyed this, please review we like to hear from you. Our next story will be up when Meg decides to type it. Love you all!

~Dashing Young Lass and Hot Albino Chick


End file.
